Les Assassins de Chaos
by DarkNihilus
Summary: Percy Jackson est connu comme le fils de Poséidon. Mais l'est-il ? Harry Potter est laissé pour Cracmol après l'attaque de Voldemort contre Rose, Adrian et lui. James, Franck et Alice sont vivants. Et si le monde de la Magie n'était pas celui qu'on croit ? Et si les destins de Percy et Harry étaient plus entremêlés que le monde ne le pense ? Les Parques sont parfois cruelles...
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Termopyles, 480 av. J-C.

Léonidas regarda autour de lui. Les Perses tombaient en masse mais il en arrivait toujours d'autres. Il savait cette bataille perdue. Pourtant, tout avait bien commencé. Le premier jour, ils avaient tenu bon face aux Médès, aux Cissiens et aux Mélophores. Ces derniers avaient d'ailleurs fait des ravages dans les rangs grecs. Seuls les Spartiates, ses propres hommes, étaient encore tous debout. Il n'en avaient été pas peu fier. Le deuxième jour, Ephialtès les avait trahi et indiqué aux Perses le moyen de contourner la phalange grecque en passant par le sentier d'Anopé apprenant ça, le roi spartiate avait décidé de se sacrifier avec son armée de trois cents guerriers spartiates soutenus par sept cents Lacédémoniens non-spartiates et de quatre cents Thébains afin de permettre aux Grecs de se replier et d'organiser leur défense. En ce matin du troisième jour, ils étaient encore deux mille quatre cents face aux Perses. Depuis, les Enfers s'étaient abattus sur eux. Les Thébains étaient introuvables et les Thespiens avaient déjà été tous massacrés ou presque. D'ailleurs il ne lui restait plus qu'une petite trentaine de Spartiates dont un de ses tous nouveaux soldats était toujours en vie. Krisè. Ce jeune homme était tout simplement incoyable ! Il avait à peine vingt ans et pourtant il avait décimé plusieurs milliers de Perses à lui seul, dont une cinquantaine de Mélophores. Il n'avait jamais vu de guerrier aussi puissant et rapide que lui. Il avait réussi à se sortir sans trop de blessures d'un combat contre dix Melophores qui l'avaient pris au piège à l'écart des autres. Même les "immortels" n'avaient pu maintenir leur réputation face à lui.

-"Krisè ! Rassemble nos hommes et rejoins moi !" lui cria Léonidas.

-"Spartiates ! Formation Delta !" cria à son tour Krisè.

-"Hommes de Sparte ! Quel est notre métier ?" hurla Léonidas, à la tête de ses hommes.

-"AHOU ! AHOU ! AHOU !"

-"Ce combat ne sera pas notre dernier ! Faisons notre devoir et emmenons avec nous ces chiens aux Enfers !" hurla une dernière fois Léonidas en brandissant sa sparta.

Et l'Apocalypse tomba sur les Perses. Ils tombaient les uns après les autres. Les trentes Spartiates se battaient... eh bien... comme des Spartiates. Thanatos lui-même n'aurait pu faire mieux. Mais le plus bizarre était ces Perses qui tombaient dans des effusions de sang sans qu'un seul Grec ne les touche. Pour donner une idée, pour un Spartiate qui tombait, plus d'une cinquantaine de Perses succombaient. Soudain, Léonidas ressentit une vive douleur entre les omoplates avant de tomber à genous. Il s'affala sur le flan et juste avant de sombrer il aperçut un de ses hommes. Il était entouré d'une aura de ténèbres et dégageait une sensation de puissance et de terreur que Léonidas aurait presque été capable de se relever dans le seul but de fuir ce danger à toutes jambes. Puis cet homme disparut. Des dizaines et des dizaines de Perses tombèrent comme des mouches dans de nouvelles effusions de sang en quelques secondes. Tout à coup, Xerxès perdit la tête. Pas dans le sens devenir fou hein. Non. Il la perdit au sens littéral du terme. Et derrière lui se tenait le mystérieux Spartiate.

-"Toi ?" souffla Léonidas en s'étoouffant dans son sang.

Puis ce furent les ténèbres.

Godric's Hollow, 31 octobre 1991

Tout était calme en cette nuit du 31 octobre. Trop calme peut-être. Godric's Hollow paraissait endormi. Il n'y avait qu'une seule maison qui faisait exception. En effet, à l'angle de la rue principale, la bâtisse était la seule d'encore éclairée. Oh ! Vous a-t-il été mentionné que cette maison appartenait à l'une des plus anciennes et puissantes familles du village et même de l'Europe ? Non ? Le père faisait parti du plus haut contingent d'officiers de l'ordre possible au sein de son Ministère : le Commando Delta-Omicron-Iota (ΔΟΙ) des tireurs d'élite de baguette. Son unité, l'unité Delta (Δ), était celle envoyée contre les plus grands Mages Noirs. Elle avait d'ailleurs été déployée contre le tristement célèbre Grindelwald. Le Commando ΔΟΙ n'était soumis à aucune juridiction, nationale ou internationale. Ses membres avaient un tel statu que même les Langues-de-Plomb du Département des Mystères ne connaissaient d'eux que les noms des plus hauts gradés. Il y avait parmi ces derniers cet homme, nommé James Harold Potter, mais également un dénommé Sirius Orion Black, un Severus William Snape et un Alastor Erebus Maugrey. La mère était quant à elle Ensorceleuse en Chef. James et Lily Potter était à eux deux l'un des duos de combattants les plus craints et les plus respectés. Ils avaient trois enfants : deux fils et une fille. L'aîné des triplés s'appelait Harry James Potter. Suivaient ensuite Rose Alice Potter et enfin Adrian Remus Potter.

Mais cette soirée était, comme précisé auparavant, bien trop calme. La raison ? Une prophétie avait été faite deux ans auparavant comme quoi un enfant, né à la mort du septième mois de parents ayant déjà affronté par trois fois le Mage Noir de cette époque, aurait le pouvoir de le tuer et de rétablir un équilibre durable. Or, quatre enfants correspondaient à la prophétie : les triplés Potter et un jeune garçon du nom de Neville Frederik Londubas. Ce dernier était le fils du chef adjoint du bureau des Aurors au sein du Département de la Justice Magique du Ministère de la Magie : Franck Albert Londubas. Alice Agathe Londubas était également Auror.

Mais ce soir, le Mage Noir plus connu sous le nom de Voldemort se dirigeait vers la maison des Potter. Grâce au traître, il avait pu avoir leur adresse malgré le sort du Fidelitas ainsi que celle des Londubas dont les Lestranges allaient s'occuper. Et à partir de là, les évènements s'enchainèrent à toute vitesse. La bâtisse fut retrouvée en ruines, Lily Potter fut assassinée, James Potter grièvement blessé ainsi que Adian légèrement blessé à la joue gauche, Rose Terrifiée et en pleurs et Harry inconscient avec son noyau de Magie à un fil de l'autodestruction. Seule la cape fumante du Mage Noir fut retrouvée. De leur côté, la famille Londubas fut victime du meurtre d'Augusta Londubas, la mère de Franck, qui s'était sacrifiée pour sauver la vie de Neville. Adrian fut proclamé le Survivant, Harry fut laissé pour Cracmol et le traître ne fut jamais retrouvé.


	2. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1 (PERCY)**

Quand Alecto s'y frotte, ça pique...

Percy Jackson était un jeune homme de 17 ans. Enfin c'était son âge mais que officiel. Celà faisait très longtemps qu'il avait cet âge là. Il était pensionnaire à l'Institut Yancy depuis septembre. Il y avait rencontré son meilleur ami Grover Underwood, qui avait une étrange fascination pour la nature -ce qui devait surement expliquer la drôle d'odeur que Percy sentait à chaque fois que son ami était à moins de cinquante mètres de lui. C'était un afro-américain qui avait déjà un sacré duvet au menton pour son âge. Il se promenait constamment avec des béquilles -une malformation de naissance d'après ce que Percy avait compris. Ce dernier, quant à lui, était de taille moyenne pour son âge. En effet il mesurait 175 cm à 17 ans pour un poids de 85 kg. Vous me direz qu'il est assez rondouillet pour son âge n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien absolument pas. Tout s'explique par le fait que notre jeune homme avait une silhouette des plus athlétiques, à en faire jalouser les mythiques Spartiates, sans pour autant que ce soit dérangeant. D'autant plus qu'il se vétait constamment d'habits trop amples pour lui, ce qui dissimulait considérablement le côté athétique au profit du côté rondouillet et le jeune homme en jouait énormément. Pourquoi ? Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Quand vous avez des cheveux bruns qui, bien que coupés courts, refusaient catégoriquement de rester un minimum en ordre, des yeux d'un gris foncé tacheté de gris presque blanc qui donnaient l'impression que des étoiles y avaient élu domicile et un air sombre et mystérieux, toutes les personnes y étaient affectées de deux façons possibles : soit elles tombaient sous le charme et le chouchoutaient, soit elles le jalousaient et se mettaient à le détester de façon viscérale. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il était plus que dans l'intéret de Percy de dissimuler à ce point son physique. D'autant plus que ça lui permettait de se faire sous-estimer lors de conflits comme ça arrivait régulièrement lorsqu'il venait au secours de Grover, lequel se faisait constamment harceler à l'institut à cause de son handicap apparent. Car figurez-vous que les béquilles de Grover ne sont que de la mascarade. En effet, ce dernier est un satyre, ce qui veut dire qu'il a un certain contrôle sur la nature et qu'il perçoit très, voire selon certains trop, bien les sentiments des personnes qui l'entourent.

Ce jour-là, il accompagnait M. Brunner et sa classe de latin avec Grover au musée des Beaux-Arts de New-York. Il espérait que cette excursion se passerait bien car il était à nouveau en probation. Il espérait qu'au moins pour cette fois il n'attirerait pas les ennuis. Il ne savait pas encore à quel point il se trompait. M. Brunner dirigeait la visite et Percy suivait et surveillait comme un agent de sécurité. Il se méfiat surtout de l'autre professeur qui encadrait l'excursion. Mme Dodds. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'arrivait pas à être à l'aise en sa présence. Elle sentait la mort, le soufre, la désolation et la tourmente. Elle était arrivée en milieu d'année pour remplacer leur ancienne prof qui était parti en dépression. Dès le début elle avait eu Percy dans le colimateur. Mais pour des raisons qu'il ignorait, elle semblait le craindre. Alors que la visite se poursuivait et que Percy répondait aux questions de M. Brunner, trop poussées pour les jeunes élèves, concernant l'histoire de Cronos, le groupe est parti déjeuner dehors. Percy aperçut alors d'énormes nuages noirs annonciateurs d'une incroyable tempête. Mais lui seul semblait s'en apercevoir. Il aperçut également Nancy s'en prendre à Grover. Aussitôt, il se mit entre les deux et toisa Nancy de façon intimidante. La réaction de la jeune cleptomane fut au-delà de ses espérances. Elle devint bleme d'un seul coup et s'en alla sans demander son reste. Il faut dire aussi que tout le monde regardait Percy comme s'il était la Mort elle-même. Même Grover. Percy décida donc, après s'être assuré que son ami allait bien, de rentrer dans le musée afin d'échapper à tous ces regards de pure crainte. Malheureusement pour lui, Mme Dodds l'interpela dans le hall du musée et lui demanda de la suivre. Elle le conduisit dans une des pièces vides pour cause de rénovations en le laissant entrer en premier. Quand Percy se retourna, elle n'était plus derrière lui mais en haut d'un échaffaudage.

-"Où est-il ?" lui cria-t-elle d'une voix inhumaine.*

-"Où est _quoi_ ?" répliqua aussitôt Percy sèchement. Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre qu'on s'en prenne à lui pour X ou Y raisons.

-"Ne fais pas le mâlin avec moi Persée Jackson ! Je sais très bien que tu l'as ! Alors dis-moi où il est !" hurla Mme Dodds avant de se jeter sur lui depuis l'échaffaudage tout en se transformant en une espèce de chauve-souris humanoïde.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu par contre fut la main gauche du jeune homme qui la cueillit au vol avant d'être plaquée au sol par cette-dite main et de se retrouver avec la pointe d'une dague en lame noire sous la gorge. Sur la lame, on pouvait lire l'inscription "Eφιάλτης" ("Efiáltis" alias "Cauchemar"). Une légère fumée dorée s'échappait du point de contact entre la pointe de la lame et la gorge du monstre tandis que son visage se crispait de douleur et de honte. De douleur à cause du contact de la lame avec sa peau et de honte de s'être retrouvée aussi vite maîtrisée par ce jeune demi-dieu.

-"Alecto, quelle mauvaise surprise de te voir ici..." lâcha Percy d'une voix d'outre-tombe, tandis qu'une aura qu'elle n'avait senti qu'une seule fois de toute son existance s'échappait du corps du jeune homme.

-"Vous ? Veuillez accepter mes plus humbles et respectueuses excuses Seigneur..."

-"Tais-toi vielle peau ! Personne ne sait et je compte bien faire en sorte que ça reste ainsi !" siffla Percy tandis que son aura dévastatrice devenait de plus en plus oppressante.

-"Je vous implore de me pardonner, Maître..." sanglota la prénommée Alecto de part la douleur causée par la lame en Argentium Céleste mais également de peur à la sensation de l'aura de Percy.

C'est à cet instant exact que et Grover déboulèrent dans la pièce. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de retrouver une furie maîtrisée au sol et menacée par Percy qui tenait une épée en bronze. Ils furent également écrasés par la puissance de l'aura destructrice que dégageait le jeune homme. Ils l'entendirent murmurer quelque chose de façon menaçante à la furie avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. M. Brunner s'approcha.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, M. Jackson ?"

-"J'en sais rien Monsieur, Mme Dodds m'a demandé de la suivre ici et elle m'a accusé d'avoir quelque chose qu'elle voulait absolument que je lui rende."

-"Et d'où vous vient cette épée que vous aviez ?"

-"Je sais pas, je l'ai trouvée un matin sous la forme d'un stylo posée sur ma table de chevet... Mais j'aimerais bien quon m'explique ce qu'il vient de se passer !" prétexta Percy. Il souriait intérieurement voyant son plan marcher comme sur des roulettes. Il avait su manipuler la brume avec suffisamment de doigté pour que même le célèbre Chiron ne le remarque pas.

-"Grover, il n'est plus en sécurité ici. Emmène le au Camp. Je vous retrouverai là-bas."


End file.
